Red and Black
by KatMarie13
Summary: Enjolras was a brave man that led the rebellion, but months before he met a girl. Being Enjolras he would always deny his feelings for the girl, but deep down he loved her. One day the girl stood up to her father, she was immediately disowned and on the streets. Enjolras took her to his residence and together they helped form the rebellion.
1. Tomorrow

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables or any of the books mentioned**._

* * *

_Winter of 1832-Paris, France_

"Merci monsieur." A raven haired girl thanked as she pulled out money and placed it on the small counter. The bookstore owner handed the girl her book and some change, she smiled as she grabbed the book and money.

The girl was about to leave the shop, but she decided to browse a bit before she left. She scouted some more books she might like before heading out the door into the cold Paris afternoon.

Once she got outside, the girl saw a little boy with rags for clothes and dirt smeared on his face. He was pushed up against the side of a building to keep out of the cold winter afternoon. He was one of the many poor kids and adults who inhabited Paris she could tell. She had seen him many times before on her trips to the bookstore, she looked lost in thought for a moment as she looked at the little boy. she looked down at the palm of her hand, she still had the change in her hand from her book purchase. After a few more moments of thought she decided to walk over to the little boy.

"Bonjour." She smiled as she bent down to the boy's level, he looked scared of the girl.

"Don't be afraid I won't hurt you. Do you have mama or papa?" The girl asked, the little boy nodded. "Okay then here give this to your mama and papa." She smiled as she put the money into the little boy's hands.

"Merci mademoiselle!" He exclaimed as he ran off in a different direction, the girl smiled at the little boy's retreating figure.

She hated the fact that so many people starved on the streets of Paris, and the rich well-off people like her parents wouldn't cast a second glance at them dying on the street. She wanted to change that, she believed in equality to all, but of course no one would listen to her. She was nothing but a young woman. She got up from her spot and continued on her trek home.

She walked by many other people who were in the same situation as the boy, the scene nearly made her cry. A tug on her dress startled her, she looked down to see a woman with sunken cheeks her beady eyes looked up at the girl.

"Spare any change?" She asked.

"At the end of the day, we're another day colder!" Stated someone beside her.

The girl just pulled her dress from the woman as she ducked her head to avoid eye contact. She quickened her pace a little until she got on the main street to her house.

She clutched the novel closer to her cloaked body, as she pushed herself through the bitter cold of the winter afternoon. She looked around the street as she walked on, her blue eyes scanned the place. More people laid in the streets cold, begging for food or some money.

_How could people be so cruel to their own fellow-man _she asked herself.

She picked her pace up as she tried to get home as fast as possible, out of the cold and out of the sight of the madness before her. She bowed her head to escape the cold wind that stung her face, her cheeks and nose now a rosy red. She wasn't looking where she was walking and suddenly ran into someone knocking herself over into a pile of snow in the process.

"Pardon moi." The girl apologized as she looked at the man she bumped into. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it was my fault as well mademoiselle." He smiled his blue eyes gleaming, he offered the girl his hand.

"Merci." The girl thanked as she took a hold of his hand.

The man bent over to his left and picked up the book the girl had dropped. He dusted the snow off the cover to prevent the water from damaging the book.

"This is yours." He smiled handing over the book to the girl. He looked down at the cover, and began to laugh. "Pride and Prejudice? Good read?" He laughed.

"I just got it, before I ran into you." The girl numbly said, her face emotionless grabbing the book from the man's hand. "It's an older book, but I quite like older books." She smiled.

"Mademoiselle, may I ask you what is your name?" The man asked bowing. He wore a red jacket embroidered with a gold trimming, with a black tie around his collar and long black pants. His cheeks were rosy just like the girl's due to the cold wind.

"Now why on Earth would I tell a stranger my name, before he tells me his." She smirked as the wind blew in her pale face.

"The name is Enjolras, now mademoiselle what is yours?" He asked grabbing the girl's hand in his and kissing her pale hand, the wind blew his curly blonde hair in his face.

The girl pulled her hand back and brushed by Enjolras as she continued walking along the cobble stone street.

"Excuse moi, I am late." She stated as she walked along the snowy street her sapphire blue dress brushed against the snow covered ground as she walked by the man.

"You still never told me your name." Enjolras called out to her, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Maybe you'll find out tomorrow." She smiled, and as quickly as she ran into him she ran off down the street disappearing into the snowy sky of the Paris afternoon. He smiled to himself, thinking about the girl as he watched her figure run away into the distance.

_Oh I definitely will find out tomorrow _he said smiling to himself.

He to walked in the opposite direction of the girl into the snow filled streets of Paris. He as well was late, he hurried off to meet up with his friend Marius.


	2. Great Minds Think A-Like

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables.**_

* * *

The girl ran through the snow as it fell harder with each step she took. It was evening when she finally found herself in front of a large home. She walked up the steps, pushing the wooden door open.

"Ah Adalynn you've returned, you're just in time for dinner." A tall woman stated as Adalynn pulled her cloak off hanging it up on a nearby hook.

"Mother, may I have another ten francs?" Adalynn asked looking up at the black-haired woman.

"Another Adalynn?" Her mother huffed as the two women walked through the house.

"Mother! I found a few more er- books I would like to buy!" Adalynn said stumbling on some of her words.

"Fine, Adalynn but after this no more for a while. Now come along your father is waiting." Adalynn's mother said handing over ten francs from her corset.

_Why do women put money in a corset? _She thought to herself.

Adalynn took the money from her mother and smiled, as they walked to the dinning room.

"Bonjour Adalynn, Margaret." Her father acknowledged as her mother and herself walked into the dinning room.

"Bonjour father." Adalynn smiled taking a seat at the small wooden table beside him. Adalynn placed the book underneath her sapphire blue dress.

"How was your day?" He asked her as began to eat his meal.

"It was very well, I bought a new book." Adalynn stated smiling at her father.

"My daughter the reader." He laughed.

After the comment dinner went into silence as it normally did, Adalynn knew not to bring up anything she saw that day. Her father wouldn't be very pleased, he was apart of the French army and she knew rebelling against the king was not okay in his books.

"May I be excused? I feel a little ill." Adalynn stated her eyes pleading with her mother's.

"Yes Adalynn you may." Her father cut in before her mother could say anything.

"Merci father." Adalynn nodded as she scraped her chair against the wood floor, picked up her book and began to trek up the stairs to her chambers.

"Good evening mademoiselle Adalynn." A voice greeted.

Adalynn turned around to see one of the few maids that in habited her family's estate. She looked at the brown-eyed woman and smiled.

"Good evening, Madison." Adalynn smiled at the maid.

"Let me know if you need anything." Madison reminded.

"I will merci." Adalynn stated as she turned on her heels and walked up the stairs to her chambers.

She walked down the narrow hallway at the top of the stair case, finally opening two wooden doors revealing a large bedroom. She immediately crashed on her bed breathing in the familiar scent of the room. She changed into her night-gown and crawled under the covers. She thought about the man she met earlier, how his curly blonde hair perfectly framed his face. She smiled contentedly to herself as she fell asleep dreaming about _Enjolras_.

* * *

Enjorlas hurried down the cobbled stone streets, the sun began to set in the sky making the streets dark. He picked his pace up a bit as he raced to see his friend Marius.

"Enjorlas! You're late! It is unlike you." His friend Marius called out to Enjorlas' running figure.

"Sorry I just bumped into a girl on my way here." Enjorlas sighed contentedly finally running up beside Marius.

"This is unlike you, who is this girl?." Marius asked curiously.

"I don't know, but come on we have more important things to do." Enjorlas stated snapping back to his regular self, he walked ahead of Marius and into a small building at the end of the street known as Café Musain. Marius followed behind him chuckling to himself.

"Once the snow melts we will start, we will round-up as many people as we can and fight for what is right!" Enjolras yelled, slamming his fist on one of the small wooden tables as Marius walked in to the small pub like building.

A chorus of cheers rang through the pub making Enjolras smiled small candles illuminated the room. The flames licked the air, making it seem like the flames danced on their wick.

"We will succeed! No one will starve on the streets anymore! We will fight for our night at the opera!" Enjolras yelled again.

"But how will we get the people of Paris to listen to us?" A voice asked from among the group of men. "They wouldn't listen to us!"

Enjolras thought about it for a moment. "General Lamarque, the people would listen to him. We can speak through him." He stated smiling. "Our reasoning and inspirational speeches will help all of Paris see the truth and fight for equality alongside us!"

After the small gathering Marius and Enjolras left the small pub like building called Café Musain and walked through the snowy streets of Paris. The sky was dark, the streets only being illuminated by the moon's bright beams.

"So Enjolras, you said you met a girl but don't know her name." Marius smuggly stated.

"Yes I did, she told me that I may find it out tomorrow." Enjolras smiled.

"Do you like this girl?" Marius asked.

"No! I can't lose focus, we must stay on task. Our small lives don't matter anymore." Enjolras stated snapping out of his daze, Marius casted a side-ways glance at his friend then shrugged.

"What ever you say." Marius smiled knowing very well that his friend did indeed have some feelings for the girl.

That night Enjolras' mind raced with thoughts about the rebellion and about_ her_, the girl he saw earlier as he laid down on his bed.

_Marius was right this is unlike me _Enjolras thought.

He still couldn't get the girl out of his mind, he usually never paid attention to women. Except for this girl, there was something about the girl who made her run through his mind constantly. Will he ever see her again though? Maybe find out her name? He didn't know, he just hoped he would figure out this mystery girl's name as he fell asleep.


	3. Encounters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**_

* * *

Rays of sun from the morning sky shone through the large windows of Adalynn's chambers. She woke up rubbing her tired eyes, and yawning as she stretched. A knock at her chamber doors jolted her right out of bed.

"Mademoiselle Adalynn?" A voice asked from the other side of the doors, Adalynn recognized it as Madison's voice.

"Oui, Madison?" Adalyn responded as she walked over to the doors and opening them.

"Your parents left this note for you." Madison stated as she handed the parchment paper to Adalynn.

"Merci Madison." She smiled down at the maid, with that Madison left Adalynn's door and scurried off.

Adalynn closed her chamber doors and walked over to the messy bed she sat on the crumpled covers as she unfolded the parchment paper.

_Dear Adalynn,_

_Your father and I are going out for the day we will be back by tomorrow morning. Please stay inside today while we're out, I will talk to Madison to make sure you stay in. Please behave Adalynn, you can go to the bookstore tomorrow when we return. Your father sends his love._

_Love,_

_Margaret._

The note read.

_They're probably going to some ball. Thanks for inviting me.. _She thought.

She looked down at the note again, she wasn't allowed to leave. Like that's stopped her before, she hated lying and disobeying her mother and father but sometimes it needed to be done like today.

Adalynn put the note in the top drawer of her light-washed wooden nightstand. She walked over to her vanity, looking at herself in the oval mirror. Her frayed black locks were messy, she grabbed a nearby brush and began to brush through her hair.

She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out an aqua coloured dress with a black corset. She pulled off her nightgown and tossed it into her hamper. After she pulled on the dress she looked at herself in her vanity mirror.

_I am definitely not staying inside today _she smiled.

She grabbed the money that was on her nightstand and ran out the chamber doors. She ran down the hall and down the staircase. She had barely made it to the door before Madison stood in front of the door blocking Adalynn's way.

"I received orders from your parents they told me to not let you out." Madison stated.

"Please Madison it is very important!" Adalynn stated trying to get around Madison.

"Mademoiselle Adalynn why is it so important you go out today." Madison questioned.

"So I can give money to the po-I mean buy some books." Adalynn quickly corrected.

"Mademoiselle Adalynn have you been giving your money to the ones on the street?" Madison asked.

"Yes Madison, I have.." Adalynn admitted, Madison stepped to the side leaving the door now open.

"Go, it'll be a secret between us. Just don't tell your parents what you're doing out so much ever." Madison warned, Adalynn's face lit up.

"Thank you Madison! Thank you! I will be home by dinner!" Adalynn cried as she grabbed her coat and put on some boots as she ran out the door.

"Good-bye mademoiselle Adalynn!" Madison called from the front-steps as Adalynn ran down the front lawn all the way to the main streets of Paris.

It was bright and sunny out today, not blistering cold and snowy like yesterday. Spring was on the horizon and Adalynn couldn't wait. She skipped through the streets of Paris smiling. She held the money in her hands as she walked into the maddness of the streets. She stopped by some of the people and handed them some of the money, she continued walking along the main street.

She swore everyday more and more people were living on the streets cold and hungry. Adalynn walked up to the closet person on the street, who just so happened to be a couple. Strange looking couple at that, the woman's hair was a dark brown and matted and the man was extremely tall with the fluffiest looking hair. Yet they dressed and somewhat looked the same as everyone else who lived on the streets.

"Bonjour." Adalynn smiled walking over to the couple, the couple looked at each other smirking.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." The man smiled.

"What a lovely dress." The woman snickered as she began to paw at it.

"I-uh I- Here this is for you." Adalynn stuttered as she tossed them some of the money she was handing out.

"Merci mademoiselle." The man smirked, Adalynn began to have a bad feeling about the couple.

"Excuse moi." Adalynn quickly said as she turned aound and quickly walked away from the couple.

Adalynn quickly walked away from the couple, they were a little _creepy_. Adalynn decided to go to the bookstore, she took one of the back allies to get to the shop. Adalynn was almost there when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She let out a small scream as she quickly whipped around ready to face her attacker.

"Shh mademoiselle it's only me." Hushed the man, Adalynn looked up to see Enjolras.

"My apologies Enjolras." Adalynn said relieved.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, I saw you walking over here and remembered what you told me yesterday." He stated, today he wore a black jacket with white trimming and black pants. His blonde curls sat atop of his head messily.

_I forgot I said I would tell him my name today _she thought.

"Adalynn." She smiled.

"Adalynn?" Enjolras questioned.

"Adalynn Marie." She said curtesying.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Enjolras smiled, causing Adalynn's cheeks to heat up.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" A voice yelled.

Adalynn looked up to see a tall man, he looked around the same age as Enjolras he had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. The man finally stopped running once he caught up to Enjolras.

"Is this her?" The man smiled, Adalynn looked at the two confused.

"Yes, Marius now what is it." Enjolras sneered.

"Nothing I just wanted to see where you had went in such a hurry." Marius smiled. "Now who is the lovely young woman."

"I am Adalynn Marie." She smiled.

"Pleasure, I am Marius." He introduced.

"It's been very nice seeing you both but I must be going." Adalynn stated as she turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Enjolras yelled grabbing her wrist, Adalynn turned around to look at him. "When will I see you again?"

"How about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Great meet me at the bookstore tomorrow." He stated letting go of her wrist, Adalynn nodded.

"Au revoir Enjolras, Marius." She waved as she walked out of the alley.

"Au revoir Adalynn." Marius said, Enjolras just stood there with a big smile of his face.

"Are you still going to deny liking this girl?" Marius asked turning to face Enjolras.

"I don't like her." Enjolras simply stated and began to walk in the opposite direction Adalynn did, Marius followed his friend a knowing smile on his face.


	4. Lies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables or any of the books and songs mentioned.**_

* * *

Adalynn hurried into the bookstore breathing in the smell of the new and old books that inhabited the shop. It was a quaint little shop, with a cozy atmosphere. She walked along the shelves of books, brushing her hand over some of the book's spines. The titles of one of the books caught her eye, she grabbed the book off the shelf. _Mary Shelley's Frankenstein_ it read.

_Sounds interesting _she smiled.

She read the first few chapters and was enticed by the context of the book. She smiled as she walked up to the front counter of the store. She placed the book on the counter and waited for someone to ring her up.

"Frankenstein?" A voice asked behind the counter, Adalynn looked up to see the store owner.

"Yeah, the whole context just is so enticing." She smiled.

"I remember reading it when it first came out." The shop keeper smiled, his graying hair parted to the side. She passed him the money, while grabbing her book. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too!" She smiled as she walked out the door of the shop.

Adalynn walked into the now blistering cold afternoon, she wrapped her coat a little tighter around her body. She decided to head home, before her parents could beat her to it. Snow began to lightly fall to the ground they floated in the small breeze like tiny dancers.

She walked across her snow covered lawn all the way to the large front doors. She pushed them open, kicked her wet snow covered shoes off and slipped on a nearby pair of flats.

"Mademoiselle Adalynn!" A voice said urgently, Madison's figure came running towards Adalynn.

"Madison! What's wrong?" Adalynn exclaimed.

"Your parents they are home early!" Madison stated urgently, Adalynn's eyes grew big her face paled.

"Oh non!" She exclaimed.

"Adalynn! Is that you?" She recognized the voice as her mother's.

"Oui!" She answered.

"Are you okay? Madison told me you were still ill from last night." Her mother urgently said as she came running to inspect her daughter. "Why are you wearing a coat?"

"I-Uh I am really cold." She said pretending to cough.

"What's in your hand?" Her mother asked trying to get the book that Adalynn clutched.

"Oh nothing, just one of the books I bought a couple days ago." Adalynn dismissed hiding the book behind her back.

"I see, well if you are not feeling well please go to your room. Madison will bring you something warm to eat. Good night Adalynn." Her mother stated walking down the hall to the dinning room.

"Night mother." Adalynn sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Adalynn walked down the narrow hall, until she came across her room. She pushed open the large doors and shutting them with a great force. She huffed as she walked over to her vanity throwing _Mary Shelley's Frankenstein_ on her bed in the process.

She sat on the stool in front of her vanity, she grabbed her brush and began to brush her raven locks. She hummed a soft tune as she did so, the tune was familiar to her but she couldn't quite figure out where she heard it. It had been stuck in her head for a while. She set her brush down as she softly sang the lyrics to the song.

_"Do you hear the people sing, singing the songs of angry men. It is a music of a people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drum, there is a world about to start when tomorrow comes."_

She pulled off her dress and coat tossing them on a nearby chair, and slipped on a pale yellow night-gown. She slipped off her flats that fell to a clatter on the floor and dived into her covers to escape the cold. She snuggled against the soft sheets as she fell asleep, a wide smile of her sleeping face.

* * *

Marius and Enjolras walked along the streets of Paris as they trekked their way back to their residence. On their walk back home they talked about a multitude of things like school, politics and most importantly the June Rebellion. They were half-way home when it began to snow, the soft fluffy flakes slowly drifted down from the sky.

"Isn't snow just so beautiful? Like tiny little dancers." Marius pointed out, but Enjolras wasn't paying attention he was in a daze. "Enjolras? Is everything alright?" His friend asked concerned as he snapped his fingers in front of Enjolras' face.

"What?" Enjolras asked confused, he saw it was only Marius. "My apologies Marius I was just-"

"Lost in thought?" Marius asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." He stated.

"Were you thinking about Adalynn? She seems like a very nice young woman." Marius smiled.

"Marius, I've told you are small lives don't matter anymore!" Enjolras yelled, he looked at Marius who was taken a-back. "Sorry Marius, I didn't mean to yell at you. I am just-"

"Frustrated? Confused?" Marius cut him off.

"Yeah all of the above." Enjolras mumbled leaning against one of the walls.

"I am guessing it is because of Adalynn?" Marius questioned, as Enjolras groaned and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the snow covered ground.

"Alright! Fine! It is because of Adalynn." Enjolras exclaimed resting his head on his knees.

"I know you like her, so go for it." Marius smiled resting his hand on Enjolras' shoulder as he sat beside his friend.

"But the rebellion!" He protested.

"Maybe she could join." Marius laughed, Enjolras just glared at him. "Just go for it, the rebellion is not till June anyway." Marius smiled.

"Now come on, don't want to be stuck in this weather do we?" Marius chuckled getting up from his spot and dusting the snow off his pants, Enjolras followed suit as they headed towards Café Musain.

_Why do I a have all these feelings for this girl? She seems different than the others. I just don't know why yet _he thought as he followed Marius back to their rooms.


	5. When Will Life Tell Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. I do own the song that is sung in this chapter, sole copyright of me.**_

* * *

Adalynn woke up yawning as she stretched, she was twisted in her sheets of her large canopy bed. She pulled the sheets off her and hoped down from her bed, her feet touching the cool floor as she padded across the room to one of the windows that inhabited her room. She grabbed a hold of the white curtains and thrust them open with a force revealing the miserable day outside. Rain pattered against her window, melting the peace full white snow into non-existence. Adalynn sighed as she sat on the window sill, looking out onto the streets of Paris as the rain poured heavier, and heavier with each minuet that went by.

_There is no way mother will let me out in this weather_ she thought.

A soft knock echoed through the room, snapping Adalynn out of her thoughts. She swiftly got off the window sill, the rain still pattering against the glass window. She ran over to the door and opened it a crack to see who was there. She looked down to see Madison.

"Bonjour Madison." Adalynn smiled opening the door wider.

"Bonjour mademoiselle Adalynn, breakfast is ready downstairs. Your parents request your presence if you are feeling well." She replied looking up at me.

"Please tell them I am feeling very well, merci Madison." She thanked as she shut her door to get dressed.

"Yes mademoiselle Adalynn." Madison replied obediently.

Adalynn walked over to her dresser and picked out a dark purple dress with an even lighter purple petticoat and a black corset. She pulled off her pale yellow nightgown and tossed it to the side, she pulled on the purple dress and grabbed her scattered black flats and slipped them on. She sat in front of her vanity and began to brush her hair until it was soft and shiny. Once she had decided she looked presentable she walked out of her chamber doors and down the large staircase. She saw Madison waiting at the bottom, looking rather frazzled.

"Madison what's wrong?" Adalynn asked with concern.

"Oh do not worry about me mademoiselle Adalynn, your father is looking forward to your presence." Madison managed to spit out.

"Uh right, merci Madison." She thanked as she walked down the panneled hall way to the dinning room. She heard chatter as she approached the dinning room, she entered the tiny room and the chatter siezed.

"It is good to see you well Adalynn." Her mother smiled as Adalynn took a seat next to her.

"How was your day yesterday?" Her father asked.

"Well I got some reading done, took a nap and just hung out in my room." Adalynn smiled in response.

"Sounds lovely, do you have any plans for today?" Her mother asked as Adalynn began to eat her breakfast.

"Well mother you did indeed say I could go to the bookstore today." Adalynn gleamed.

"Adalynn! It is pouring rain!" Her father protested.

"Father please! Rain has never hurt anyone, beside mother you gave me word." She pleaded.

"I did say she was allowed to John." Her mother sighed.

"Very well Adalynn you may go to the bookstore. But only there and you come straight back, please leave when the rain starts to die down." Her father sternly stated.

"Yes father, merci." Adalynn smiled as she finished eating up her breakfast. "May I be excused?" Adalynn asked when the meal was over.

"Yes you may dear, just let Madison know when you leave." Her mother stated.

"Yes mother." Adalynn replied obiedently as she scraped her oak chair across the floor and swiftly stood up and proceeded to walk out of the dinning room.

Adalynn walked back through the panneled halls and into the small living room at the front of the house. She situated herself on the window sil of the large bay windows and just watched the water run down it, the tiny drop pitter pattering on the roof above.

_"When will life tell me, why it's worth living,_

_when will the new world dawn. When will life tell me why people suffer, why people must die._

_Why can't we all be happy and not sad for while. Why can't we be mad at the ruler here. He_

_makes those suffer on the streets alone. Cold and hungry, starving for a grace._

_Why do we suffer, for who we are. Why must people die."_

Adalynn softly sang as she rested her head against the white wooden window sill. She waited there for who knows how long until the rain was at it's lightest point before she decided to head out to the bookstore.

"Madison! Madison!" She called out as she began to search for the maid. "Madison where are you?" She called out, Adalynn had accidently ran into someone looking for Madison.

"My apologies mademoiselle Adalynn." The tiny girl replied her big forest green eyes looked at Adalynn.

"Oh no troubles at all Catherine." Adalynn smiled at the pale girl. "Do you know where Madison is?"

"No sorry mademoiselle, I do not." Catherine apologized.

"Could you give a message to my parents then?" Adalynn asked, Catherine nodded her head vigorously the small girl's ebony curls bouncing as she nodded. "Please inform them that I am now going to the bookstore, and shall return by evening."

"Yes mademoiselle Adalynn." The girl smiled.

"Merci." Adalynn replied as she traced her steps back to the front entrance and grabbed an umbrella off a nearby shelf at the front entrance. She grabbed her black coat and pulled it over her deep purple dress. She opened the wooden front door and the smell of the wet soil hit her like a brick. She stepped out on the front lawn her feet squishing in the puddles of the wet grass.

_Why must my father help the king make people suffer_ Adalynn sadly said as she opened her umbrella and walked out into the grey, wet streets of Paris.


	6. Angry Men

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.**_

* * *

Her feet splashed in the wet puddles in the cracks of the cobble stoned streets as she made her way to the bookstore, her dress and petite coat grazed the ground getting the edges of it damp. The sun had finally began to shine through the grey miserable clouds that inhabited the sky just a few hours ago. She snapped her umberella back in place and used it as a cane, it clicked like a hove on the street. Corner after corner she walked down the winding streets of Paris. People were shivering in the cold there matted hair dampened against their skin as they wrapped their wet rags tighter around their bodies. Adalynn picked up her pace as she hurried off to the bookstore, she pushed open the door, the little bell on the door ringing signalling a customer.

"Morning mademoiselle Adalynn." The store owner smiled.

"Good morning monsieur." She smiled back as she continued to browse the books, looking for Enjolras in the process, but he was now where to be seen.

"This came in this morning for you." The store owner stated, Adalynn's interest peaked at the store owner's words.

"But I did not order anything." She stated confused, she walked closer to the counter to see a book wrapped up in parchment.

"Well it says it's for you." The store owner said handing her the book.

"Merci." She stammered, she unwrapped the paper, and read the title of the book._ Red and Black_ it read, she looked for an author's name but couldn't find one. "Monsieur there is no author." The store owner took the book from Adalynn's hands and examined the novel.

"That is peculiar." The store owner examined, he flipped through the pages of the novel. "It seems that there is no writing in it either."

"Do you have any idea who sent this to me?" Adalynn questioned.

"No I do not, sorry mademoiselle." He apologized, but his eyes held a knowing sparkle. "All I have is this note." He said passing her the note.

"Oh well, merci." She stammered, as she took the book and note out of the store owner's hands and walked out the store.

_Enjolras said he would be here, maybe he was coming at a different time? _She asked herself, as she sat on the wet steps of the bookstore. She pulled out the note an read it.

_To the beautiful Adalynn, you're interest in books did strike me as odd. I commend you for your interest in books, I thought you might particularly enjoy this one._

_Signed, mystery._

"Ah I see you have received the book I got you." A voice said, Adalynn looked up to see Enjolras smiling down at her, Adalynn's face held a huge smile.

"Why did you get me a book, with no writing or author." She laughed standing up and walking down the steps.

"Well since you're such a advide reader, I thought you may also enjoy writing your own." He stated.

"I am no writer." Adalynn shyly said.

"Oh, I am sure you are. I expect to see something written in there the next time we see each other." He laughed. "Would you like to go on a walk?" Enjolras offered.

"I would love too." Adalynn smiled hooking her arm through Enjolras'.

The two walked through the streets of Paris for the better part of the afternoon. They were joking around, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. It was getting late in the afternoon and the sun was near setting when Enjolras and Adalynn sat down on some rocks by the water. Hooves of nearby horses stomped on the cobblestone in the distance, the rolling of the waves made a beautiful soundtrack of the afternoon.

"Thank you for today, I really enjoyed myself." Adalynn smiled.

"I did as well." Enjolras replied, they both looked at each other their smiles growing wide, their faces slowly closing the space between them. Closer and closer they got until Adalynn could feel Enjolras' warm breath on her lips. Their faces were just millimetres apart, Adalynn began to close her eyes but a shrill voice interrupted the almost kiss causing Adalynn to jump in her spot.

"Adalynn what in God's creation are you doing!" The voice yelled, she turned to see her father's angry face marching towards her dressed in his army uniform.

''Enjolras _go_! Go now!" Adalynn whispered.

"Adalynn who is that?" Enjolras asked hurriedly.

"My father, Enjolras please go." Adalynn pleaded looking up at him with her blue eyes, he stared back at them until her father broke their gaze.

"Adalynn! Get away from him you _whore_!" Her father yelled.

"Sir, she is not a whore." Enjolras defended.

"Enjolras just please go." Adalynn pleaded as her father grabbed her forcefully by her arm.

"You're forbidden to see any man, is that understood!" Her father yelled, Adalynn didn't say anything just letting a few tears roll down her face, she winced at his harsh words."I said is that understood!" He screamed.

"Yes, yes it is father." She cried.

"Good, let's go." He sternly stated dragging her away from Enjolras.

"Enjolras!" Adalynn cried out trying to get out of her father's grip.

"Adalynn!" He called back as he watched in horror as her father dragged her away through the wet and muddy streets of Paris, back to what he assumed was their carriage and horse.

"Enjolras I love you!" She called to him her blue eyes full of fear and sadness.

"I love you too!" He yelled back to her but she was too far to hear his words, tears began to fall down his cheeks as he stood there in the silence of the afternoon. After a few moments he sulked his way back to the Café, a million thoughts racing through his mind, the most important one being if he'll ever see or hear from her again.


	7. The Colour of Despair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables.**_

* * *

"Dear Enjolras,

I am sorry to inform you that after a good talking to from my father and my mother, I am writing this to inform you that I was foolish. I did not have my mind clear and straight those days ago, I would appreciate it if you never reply to this letter and to never seek me. Forget about me Enjolras, for I can assure you I will. I never loved you, it was just my mind thinking I was, for I am still young and have no idea what love is. Good riddance Enjolras.

Love,

Sincerely,

Adalynn Marie."

Enjolras gently held the parchment in his hands as he sat on his bed. He had received the letter only a few hours ago, he hadn't heard from Adalynn in weeks and once he saw the letter he immediately tore it open to see what she had to say. Instead he couldn't believe what he read, he read the letter many times over. His eyes still couldn't believe that Adalynn had wrote this to him. How could he ever forget about her, he honestly loved her. How could she do this to him though? Say it was just foolish and basically he meant nothing to her.

"No she isn't like that, not my Adalynn." He whispered a few tears falling onto the letter staining it. "Not my Adalynn, not Adalynn, not." He whispered over and over again trying to convince himself, but it didn't work.

She doesn't love me, and never has. Time to forget and our petty lives, we march to our own drum. It's time for a rebellion he thought to himself as he tossed the letter into the fire and walked out of the small room.

The beige parchment sat in the fire, slowly sitting still as the flames ate it up like it hasn't eaten in days. The edges were singed black and the piece of parchment began to grow smaller and shrivelled up as time ticked on. The firewood crackled, sending some sparks flying in the room. The flames ate up the paper in no time leaving the hot red and orange flames as the only things left in the fire place.

It has been weeks since Adalynn has seen Enjolras, and weeks since her father has punished her. She is not allowed to leave the house or contact Enjolras at all. Her father says it's for the best and that she'll meet someone new and actually fall in love this time. Except she missed Enjolras, and how they used to laugh and even they way they met, it had to be one of her favourite days to date. Adalynn was seated on a chair in front of her large bay window sighing, she watched the people in the distance walk the streets on the bright spring morning.

Adalynn turned her head and watched the fire that was in her fire place lick the air hungry for the oxygen, she sighed again. She was bored and had already ran out of books to read in her library. She thought back to the day her father had caught her with Enjolras, she was about to kiss him, her first kiss. Her father had told her she was likely he got there when she did, if anyone else was to find out about the almost kiss her reputation would've been ruined! A light knock on her chamber doors interrupted her though process. She looked longily outside before getting out of her chair and padding over to the doors. She opened them up swiftly and looked down at the person who knocked, it was Catherine.

"Good morning Catherine." Adalynn smiled.

"This letter is for you, mademoiselle Adalynn." Catherine shyly said bowing her head and handing the letter to Adalynn, Catherine then scurried off in a hurry.

Adalynn watched Catherine scurry off in confusion, she shrugged and went back into her chambers closing the doors behind her. She resumed her seat on the chair facing the window and inspected the parchment letter. Enjolras was written on the outside causing a huge smile to form on her pale face. He had finally written her! After weeks of waiting for something from him any sign her was still there, she had finally received a letter from him!

Adalynn carefully tore the letter open her face still held a giddy smile. Adalynn read over the letter her large smile faltering with each black ink word she read. Tears began to brim her eyes and she finished the letter. Her tears stained the paper, and a small sob escaped from her lips as she re-read the letter making sure she read it right.

Dear Adalynn,

Thank you for the wonderful times we had together, unfortunately you are nothing but a whore just like your father said. I was foolish I am too young to know what love is, especially if it's with a whore like you. I am surprised you don't have any 'suitors' at all, but like myself they probably want a clean, well dressed girl, not some prostitute. Reading? Girl's shouldn't even know what a book is, or have an opinion. I never loved you, I only felt bad for you. Please do not reply to this letter, forget about it, it'll do you good you filthy human.

Sincerly,

Enjolras.

She wasn't a whore, she loved Enjolras and she thought he loved her too. He only felt bad for Adalynn? He seemed to be interested in her, but maybe he did only feel sorry for her. Maybe it was all a lie, all of it. Maybe she really was a whore to him, and nothing but some stupid girl. She tossed the letter into her fire place, and ran to her bed flopping down on the golden comforter and began to cry her eyes out. Sobs racked her body, she hated Enjolras! She hated her father! Most of all she hated herself, for even thinking that a guy could like her.

The paper fluttered into the fire, the flames hungrily ate at the parchment gladly eating the horrid letter, and making sure it could never be seen again. The black inked letter singed and crackled under the intense heat of the fire, the logs moved underneath the fire sending some ash flying out and making Adalynn's room a lot hotter. Adalynn's sobs filled her room and echoed throughout the silent house.

Adalynn's father sat in his chair at his desk, sipping a cup of tea. A smile plastered on his face as he sipped at his white tea cup. He heard his daughter's sobs, and he was all to glad but to hear them. For he had written the letters to both Adalynn and Enjolras to make sure they never see each other again.


	8. The Dark of Ages Past

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. I want to thank you lovelies for all your favourites, reviews, alerts and views! It means so much that you enjoy this story. Much love!**_

* * *

The words Enjolras had written to Adalynn have haunted her for weeks now. No matter what she did, they were always in the back of her mind. _Whore, filthy human_. Tears filled Adalynn's eyes as she thought of the letter again. She was sitting at her oak desk in the corner of her parent's library, she had locked herself in there for days. Books were the only thing that could comfort her, keep her sane. Except she didn't spend all her time reading, she spent most of her time writing in the book Enjolras bought her. She didn't write stories, she wrote letters and poems anything just to get her feelings out and to not have to actually speak them aloud. She has already written pages of letters and poured so many feelings onto the paper, anger, hatred, love, despair.

A light knock came from the doors of the library, Adalynn made no sound as she continued to furiously scribble words onto the parchment paper. Another knock came from the door, this one sounded more urgent, again Adalynn made no sound.

"Mademoiselle Adalynn! You must come out this instance!" Catherine's voice urgently rang out through the silent room.

"No! I have no need to come out, Catherine leave me be!" Adalynn yelled at the maid.

"Your father has sent for you, he is worried about you." Catherine stated, Adalynn sighed and walked over to the library's doors and opened them up to show Catherine.

"Why has father sent for me?" She asked sternly peering down at the maid.

"He says you have a visiter, a man by the name of Andrew? No, Enjolras! That's it Enjolras." Catherine proudly stated.

"Enjolras?" Adalynn repeated her eyes widening a bit.

"Oui, mademoiselle." Catherine weakly smiled, but Adalynn paid no attention the the weak smile and hurried off down the hall calling out for her father.

"Father! Father is it true?" She yelled running down the halls a smile plastered on her face.

Enjolras was probably just upset she knew he'd come for her!

She though to herslef as she ran down the hall.

"Father! Father! Where are you?" Adalynn yelled as she searched the halls for her father.

"In the parlour Adalynn." She heard her father respond, Adalynn giddily ran towards her father's voice, she entered the parlour in happy glee.

"Catherine told me Enjolras was he-" Adalynn happily stated until she saw that her father was not with Enjolras but some other man. "Who is this?"

"Adalynn this is Andrew your finacee." Her father smugly stated.

"My what?" Adalynn asked in disbelief.

"It is a pleasure, Adalynn." Andrew said in a british accent as he took Adalynn's hand and lightly kissed it, Adalynn pulled her hand away in disgust.

"Catherine said that Enjolras was here.'' Adalynn sadly said.

"Oh non, she must've gotten the names confused, I specifically said Andrew.'' Her father claimed.

"But father-"

"Adalynn, Andrew comes from a good wealthy home, he can give you all that you need. Plus he's a soldier training in the army, he was just transferred to my station." Her father stated, Adalynn's face went white.

_Great now I am being married off to a soldier, wow now I definitely can't voice my damn opinion _she thought to herself.

"No." She quietly whispered under her breath.

"Pardon moi Adalynn, what did you say?" Her father questioned.

"I said No!" Adalynn stated loudly. "I will not marry Andrew!"

"Oh Adalynn, I think you will." Her father stated sternly.

"No! I will not! I love Enjolras!" Adalynn yelled at her father.

"Enjolras doesn't love you, don't you remember the letter?" Her father questioned keeping his composure.

"I still love him fa-" Adalynn said but her thinking stopped her mid sentence, the gears in her mind began to spin rapidly. "I didn't tell you or mother about the letter!" Adalynn screeched, her father looked like he was scrambling for words, all while Andrew stood beside him awkwardly trying not to look at anything specifically.

"Uh, Madison told me." Her father weakly said.

"But father, Madison hasn't been around since winter! You wrote the letter didn't you?" Adalynn questioned. "Didn't you!"

"So what if I did?" Her father replied. "I needed you to forget about the bastard and move on to Andrew."

"The only bastard I know is you!" She said spitting on her father, not caring for the consequences. "Do you remember all the times I was buying books? I was not buying books, I was helping the poor people on the street. The very same ones that you walk by everyday and not give them a second glance! You work for the devil himself, he is no better than the previous king! You both are evil people who let your fellow brother and sister starve on the street, and force people to love those who they do not love! You both deserve to rot in Hell." Adalynn spat, anger coursing through her viens. Her father said nothing but looked at her is anger.

"You're lucky I am not going to kill you, trespassing is a crime." He solemnly stated glaring at Adalynn with his cold angry gaze.

"I am not tresspassing I am your daughter!" Adalynn replied.

"I have no daughter anymore, now get out before I get you out myself." Her father stated, she knew what this meant he was disowning her, Adalynn didn't say anything she just walked out of the parlour and to the front door.

"Mademoiselle." A small weak voice said, Adalynn looked down to see Catherine holding the 'Red and Black' book, a quill, a little cup of ink and some money.

"Merci Catherine." Adalynn said with tears in her eyes as she took the book and the rest of the belongings and walked out the door, once on her front lawn she longingly glanced back at her house, sighing she continued to walk away from the place she once used to call home and now out onto the street to now live with the very same people she used to one help.


	9. Time Gone By, Hope Was High

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables, I do own the lyrics to the song at the beginning.**_

* * *

We all have a dream, some are lost, some are mean. Some we share and some we lose. Some people just can not choose, who am I, who am I to think I'll be alright. Who am I to think I'm alright. I was foolish to love him, for he was never mine. I was foolish to think he loved me as well, for I was nothing more than dirt. Like I am now, lying motionless on the ground. No money, no worries. No food and no hurries. Nothing to keep me sane nothing to calm my mind. Who am I to think, who am I to breath, who am I to be, who am I to live. Adalynn sang softly to herself as she pulled her blood and dirt covered legs closer to herself.

She was starving yes, she was cold and tired and lonely. Her only companion was the book Enjolras gave her, Enjolras was the only thing motivating her to live. She has been living on the streets for almost a month now, spring was close to an end and soon the warm beautiful weather will come and bring her some joy.

After being evicted from her father's estate, Adalynn made her way to a pub owner where she asked to rent out a room above the pub. The owner reluctantly agreed but said Adalynn had to work at the bar to give the men some eye candy, so she had to dress somewhat revealing. She thanked the man, and made her way to her chamber above to unpack a few of her belongings. She kept her book and ink on a small dust covered window on the east wall. The room was small, about the size of her old closet. It was also dirty, the floors had rug of dust and bugs and Adalynn could hear rats scurrying about in the walls. Adalynn didn't mind it was better than being on the street, at least here she has some food to eat and some money left over from the job. Except Adalynn's seemingly okay life took a turn for the worst one night while working.

It started off like most nights, Adalynn got into her clothes and headed down to the bar to start setting up for later that night. The first part of the night was fine, many drunk men and a few tips here and there. That was until one man decided he wanted more from Adalynn who didn't particularly like this man's thoughts. He tried grabbing Adalynn, who in turn screamed while the perverts friends laughed and cheered him on. After much tugging and pulling Adalynn slapped the drunken man across the face. The man was stunned for a few moments before punching her to the ground. Adalynn lied in a heap on the ground sobbing from the pain as the pub owner came in to see the commotion. He noticed Adalynn on the ground, the drunken man explained that Adalynn slapped him out of no where, his drunken friends agreeing as one kicked the girl. Immediately Adalynn was kicked on the street in her uniform, a few coins and her belongings behind her. Rain was pouring down on Adalynn as she picked herself up her ribs hurting, a bit of blood running down her nose. She was now living on the streets like all the people she's tried helping in the past. She was alone, cold, afraid and hungry. No one could help her now, she was hopeless.

That was weeks ago, Adalynn has been barely surviving on the streets. The cold still runs deep in her veins and the pain fogs her mind. Her clothes were stained with blood from being kicked and punched to the side by other people. This life was hell, she now knew what the others had to endure while living on the street. Adalynn was barely awake as she laid on the ground, in the distance she heard a commotion. Adalynn pushed herself up grabbing her book which was now stained with water and dirt, the cover was ripped and the pages torn and crumpled. Adalynn shakily walked to the source of the commotion, and saw a rather large group of people who all seemed to be sporting red, white and blue pins which the wore on their shirts. They were shouting and singing and just being plain noisy. But that's when Adalynn looked up to the two men of the podium. Marius and Enjolras stood there in the flesh cheering and thrusting their fists in the air. Adalynn pushed her way to the front bumping into a few people along the way. The men gave her strange glances and some even starred due to the revealing clothes she was wearing. The men stopped their cheering and yells as Adalynn pushed herself up on stage, Marius and Enjolras now staring at her as well.

"Enjolras." Adalynn smiled on the verge of tears.

"Adalynn?" Enjolras asked confused.

"I have missed you so much Enjolras, my father he even wrote this horrible note saying you never even loved me." She cried.

"Adalynn, you told me to forget about you, why are you even here!" Enjolras said angrily.

"Adalynn! Are you alright, you're covered in blood?" Marius asked worriedly.

"I am fine, and Enjolras I never wrote those things. I was not allowed to write to anyone, you must believe me." Adalynn pleaded trying to get to Enjolras who was now being blocked by Marius.

"Then who did Adalynn? Who?" He questioned.

"My father, he did right before he disowned me." Adalynn stated solemnly.

"Alright you guys we must be off but meet back here tomorrow!" Marius shouted at the crowd, cheers rang out as the crowd dispersed.

"Your father disowned you?" Enjolras sadly asked as he approached Adalynn.

"Indeed he did, after I voiced my opinion about him and the king." She shyly replied.

"Well what did you say about the king?"Enjolras curiously asked.

"I said he was no better than the last, a totally idiot." She replied, Enjolras wrapped his arms tightly around Adalynn. Adalynn followed suit and returned the hug.

"I've missed you so much." Enjolras stated.

"As did I." Adalynn said as she buried her face into his chest.


End file.
